I like your kisses
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Sin esperar más se abalanzó sobre ella robándole otro roce de labios a la rubia, recostándola sobre la cama y quedando sobre ella. – En definitiva me gusta ser tu novio, Lucy. – Susurró Salamander rosando de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, saboreando ese dulce que provenían de ellos. – Y me gustan tus besos. – Concluyó su frase iniciando con una nueva ronda de besos entre ambos.


**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Mi primer fic de éste anime, no sean duros conmigo.**

* * *

**Nombre: I like your kisses.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: NaLu**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

- ¡Lu-chan! – El grito de la pequeña peli azul despertó a la rubia de su letargo, se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, tan confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede Levi-chan? – Preguntó Lucy aparentando una sonrisa, esperando respuesta de su mejor amiga.

– Te estaba hablando Lu-chan, pareces distraída, ¿Ha pasado algo? – El suspiro que soltó la rubia le dio a entender a su acompañante de que sí, había sucedido algo que la tenía así.

– No es nada. – Dijo, tratando de convencerse de que así era. Levi, insatisfecha con aquella respuesta tomó asiento junto a la última de los Heartphilia.

– Lu-chan, sabes que somos amigas y que puedes contarme todo lo que te suceda. – La rubia asintió. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – De nuevo un hondo suspiro abandonó los labios de la rubia.

– Natsu… - Y ahí lo entendió la pequeña peli azul, de nuevo, Natsu había hecho algo pero el problema era ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – Él… actúa extraño últimamente. - Levi arqueó una ceja en señal de desentendimiento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Lu-chan? – Preguntó, extrañada.

– Bueno… - Titubeó la rubia. – Es sólo que… Natsu no es el mismo de siempre, no me sonríe y ha dejado de escabullirse por la ventana de mi habitación, cuando me habla prefiere no verme a los ojos y a veces hasta lo he descubierto evitándome. – La sorpresa llegó al rostro de la peli azul.

– Pero… ¿No es eso lo que querías Lu-chan? – La maga estelar le vio extrañada no sabiendo a qué se refería. – Siempre te has quejado por lo imprudente que es Natsu, ¿Por qué te molesta ahora que no lo sea? – La rubia bajó la mirada hasta posarla en sus pálidas y delicadas manos pensando en su respuesta.

– Prefiero que Natsu sea imprudente a que me ignore… cuando lo hace… me duele… - La peli azul vio con sorpresa a la rubia.

- ¿Te duele? – La maga estelar asintió, a modo de afirmación. – Lu-chan… - Susurró. – A ti, ¿Te gusta Natsu? – La rubia levantó la mirada con sorpresa posándola en su amiga. – Es que… si te duele es porque es muy preciado para ti, ¿No? – La rubia asintió levemente. - ¡Eso es!, ¡Te gusta Natsu, Lu-chan! – La rubia se sonrojó de inmediato mientras cubría la boca de su acompañante en un rápido movimiento.

– Shh. – Susurró avergonzada viendo en todas la direcciones, deseando que nadie haya escuchado aquello. - Yo... no creo que me gusta, es sólo que Natsu no se comporta igual y eso me molesta un poco. – Levi sonrió divertida.

– Lu-chan, no lo niegues, te gusta Natsu. – La rubia suspiró sabiendo que aquella afirmación podía ser cierta.

– Yo nunca he tenido novio, tampoco me ha gustado alguien, no sé… no sé si Natsu en verdad me guste. – Su acompañante sonrió.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – La maga estelar arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo.

- ¿A quién? –

- ¡A Natsu, por supuesto! – El sonrojo de nuevo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia.

¿Acaso Levi había enloquecido?, ella no tenía las agallas ni la confianza para declararle algo como aquello al peli rosa. Suspiró. – No puedo hacerlo. – Susurró sin ser escuchada, Levi se había levantado de golpe al ver quien habían aparecido en toda la entrada del gremio.

- ¡Natsu! – El peli rosa quien caminaba a lo lejos sonrió en dirección a la joven. - ¡Natsu ven!, ¡Alguien quiere hablar contigo! – Extrañado y curioso el peli rosa se acercó pudiendo divisar en su camino la persona que acompañaba a la pequeña maga. De nuevo, esas sensaciones aparecieron en él obligándolo a detenerse.

Tanto la rubia como la peli azul se extrañaron al ver a Natsu, éste se había quedado prácticamente congelado en su sitio. - ¿Natsu? – La rubia, olvidando su vergüenza se acercó hasta el chico con preocupación, luego al estar a sólo centímetros de él llevó su mano hacia su rostro asustada de que éste se encontrara enfermo.

Pero, con sólo un roce de piel el Salamander se separó de golpe, era como si su tacto quemara. – Lucy… - Habló el Dragón slayer. - ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – Y como se estaba haciendo costumbre el chico giró la mirada, evitando así todo contacto visual.

– Yo… - Soltó extrañada por lo que había sucedido, luego, recordó lo que debía decir, aquello le hizo sonrojarse de nuevo. – No es nada. – El chico le miró asintiendo. – Natsu, ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño últimamente? – Preguntó ella con aquel tono que removió de nuevo el estómago del Dragón slayer.

¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Era cierto lo que decía Mira?, A él… ¿Le gustaba Lucy?

De nuevo Dragneel desvió la mirada, confundido. - ¿De qué hablas Lucy? – Preguntó tratando de evitar el tema.

La rubia suspiró. – De eso, Natsu, ¿Por qué no me miras?, ¿Por qué me evitas?, ¿He hecho algo que te moleste?, tienes que decírmelo de lo contrario no lo sabré, Natsu. – Un suspiro abandonó los labios del Dragón slayer.

Trató de articular alguna palabra pero simplemente no le salía nada. Sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, una ancha y deslumbrante sonrisa. - ¡Sólo imaginas cosas, Lucy! – Ésta al verle sonreír se sonrojó de nuevo.

Natsu… era muy apuesto.

El chico al verla sonrojarse dejó de sonreír, y, sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que él se sonrojase también.

Lucy de nuevo producía esas sensaciones que lo hacían sentirse enfermo, era horrible. – Deja de hacer eso, Lucy. – La rubia le miró extrañada. – Deja de hacer que mi corazón salte cuando estoy cerca de ti, deja de hacer que mi estómago se retuerza cuando sonríes, deja de hacer que mi pecho duela cuando estás con otro chico que no soy yo… es tan molesto, me siento enfermo cuando estoy contigo Lucy. – La nombrada sólo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par siendo víctima de la sorpresa ante aquella confesión, porque, aquello había sido una confesión ¿Cierto?

– Natsu… - Susurró con sus mejillas al tope del sonrojo y lo calientes que estaban, con su corazón acelerado a un ritmo anormal, con aquella sensación de mariposas en su estómago y aquel sentimiento de felicidad que la inundaban. – Yo… - Se quedó sin palabras, nada, estaba en blanco sin poder decir nada. El Dragón slayer la miraba fijamente logrando hacerla perderse en su mirada, ¿Qué debía decir?

- ¡Vamos Lu-chan! – La animó su amiga Levi quien con una sonrisa veía todo el espectáculo.

Tomó aire dándose fuerzas para lo que diría. – Entonces… tú deja de evitarme, deja de hacer idioteces que hagan reír a otra chica que no sea yo, deja… deja de inundar mi mente con tu rostro, con tus sonrisas, ¡Yo también me siento enferma Natsu!, pero… prefiero sentirme enferma a que tú te alejes de mí. – Terminó por susurrar sabiendo que había dicho más de lo que debía, tragó grueso bajando la mirada ante la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento.

– Lucy… - Susurró Salamander. – Es tan extraño… - Susurró de nuevo llamando la atención de la rubia. – Soy un idiota, lo sé, pero… cuando estoy contigo soy un idiota muy feliz.

Lucy sintió que su vista se nublaba ante aquellas lágrimas no derramadas, sí, ella también se sentía una idiota. - ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso! – Y entonces fue cuando ambos se fijaron en algunos detalles.

Estaban en el lugar equivocado diciendo algo que no debían.

Ahora, cuando por fin se fijaron, pudieron encontrar con sorpresa como todos los miembros presentes del gremio hacían un círculo alrededor de ambos, las chicas les miraban emocionadas y con lágrimas de felicidad pero los chicos eran otro cuento.

- ¡Eres tan cursi Salamander! – Se burló a los lejos Gageel, entonces, muchos de los hombres del gremio soltaron estruendosas carcajadas a modo de burla.

- ¡Que apasionada confesión flamita! – Y más y más burlas dirigidas a Natsu siguieron aumentando su vergüenza, sentía deseos de llamar a Virgo y que la enterrara en uno de sus hoyos, sí, eso sería perfecto.

– Se gussssssstan. – Fue la burla por parte de Happy quien también se había unido a las risas de sus compañeros.

Dragneel molesto ante las burlas tomó la mano de la rubia frente a todos. - ¡Cállense idiotas! – Gritó acallando las burlas y risas de los miembros del gremio, todos posaron su atención en ambos, de nuevo. - ¡Sí!, ¡Soy cursi!, pero… ¡Por lo menos yo tengo novia y no soy un solterón como ustedes! - ¡Auchs!, eso fue un golpe bajo para todos los miembros masculinos.

Aquella afirmación no fue más que vergonzosa para Lucy, ¿Novia?, ¿Eran novios?

- ¿De qué hablas flamita?, yo no soy como tú, y sí tengo novia. – La sonrisa socarrona del mago de hielo cabreó a Natsu.

- ¿Ah, sí?, y dinos Gray, ¿Quién es tu novia? – El moreno dando una mirada rápida mirada a todo el círculo buscó una rápida novia, entonces la vio mirarlo fijamente y al borde del llanto.

Sonrió sabiendo que era perfecta para el papel.

– Juvia. – Ahora las miradas se posaron en Juvia quien se encontraba tan sorprendida como ellos.

- ¿J-Juvia es novia de Gray-sama? – Soltó de golpe haciendo que todas las emociones la inundaran y por último se desmayara.

Las miradas se posaron de nuevo en Natsu y Lucy, o bueno, en donde hace un momento estaban. - ¡¿A dónde fueron?! – Gritaron todos escandalizados, sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que Salamander escapara con la rubia en brazos hacia casa de ésta.

Lucy escondía su rostro en el pecho de Natsu evitando verlo al rostro, estaba avergonzada no sólo por el espectáculo que dieron, también, por las confesiones de ambos y el sorpresivo "Novia" que soltó Natsu frente a todos.

En cuestión de minutos estaban en su habitación, sobre su cama, abrazados, sonrojados.

Era un momento bastante íntimo a su parecer. – Escapamos en buen momento. – Dijo el peli rosa dejando a Lucy sentada sobre su cama, él optó por recostarse. – Esos idiotas… estoy seguro que no me dejarán en paz por un buen tiempo. – Se quejó molesto ocupando en su mente todas las bromas y burlas de las que sería víctima.

– Natsu… - Susurró la rubia.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? – Preguntó éste con aire distraído.

– Tú y yo… - Titubeó ella. - ¿Somos novios? – Dragneel por poco y se ahoga con su propia saliva, sí, había olvidado aquél detalle. "Novia", sí, él había declarado frente a todos que Lucy y él eran novios.

– Yo… - Ahora, fue turno para el chico quedarse en blanco, no sabía que decir. – Perdóname si te molestó Lucy, estaba tan molesto que lo dije sin pensar y… - Lucy sonrió, entonces, no era cierto. – Y… olvidé preguntártelo. – Ella le miró de reojo.

- ¿Preguntarme? – El asintió sentándose, quedando justo junto a ella.

– Ya sabes… que seamos… novios. – Ella se sonrojó. Entonces, ¿Él sí quería que fueran novios?

– Claro. – Susurró. – Claro que me gustaría, Natsu. – Salamander sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Eso es grandioso Lucy!, aunque… ¿Qué hacen los novios? – Preguntó con aquel aire de inocencia.

Lucy sonrió conmovida. – Los novios… - Susurró girando su rostro hasta posar su mirada chocolate en la oscura del chico, éste le miró expectante esperando que terminara su frase. Por su parte Lucy se acercó recordando todo lo que leía en libros, todo sobre el primer beso, el amor que vivían los protagonistas, su historia de amor. Tomó aire y con rapidez acortó las distancias entre ambos hasta rosar la punta de sus narices, viendo fijamente los oscuros y penetrantes ojos de Dragneel quien no despegaba los suyos de ella, luego, sus miradas se posaron en los labios del otro, tragaron grueso al verlos tan… apetecibles.

Entonces, sin esperar que terminara su frase Natsu terminó con aquella distancia pegando sus labios a los de Lucy, un simple roce que los dejó cautivados al momento.

Se separaron poco a poco recobrando la conciencia. – L-Los novios hacen esto. – Susurró Lucy aún en su trance por haber dado su primer beso.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡Genial!, ¡Me encanta ser tu novio, Lucy! – La rubia le miró extrañada y avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué? – Salamander sonrió, pero, aquella sonrisa no era como las de siempre, no, ésta sonrisa era más atrevida, llena de diversión y picardía.

– Porque tendré mucho de estos, siempre, a cada instante. – La rubia sonrió.

– Se llaman besos. – Natsu de nuevo la miró. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- ¡Me encantan los besos! – Lucy empezó a reír ante aquella actitud que había tomado su nuevo novio.

Natsu también sonrió. – Entonces, ¿Seguimos? – Preguntó suspicaz. Lucy le miró extrañada.

- ¿Seguir con qué? – Natsu acortó distancia entre ambos.

– Con más besos, Lucy. – La aludida tragó grueso sintiendo que ése no era el Natsu de siempre, este Natsu era sin duda más atrevido.

– E-Eso no se pide Natsu. – Susurró avergonzada desviando la mirada. – Los besos sólo se dan y ya. – Aquello le gustó mucho más a Salamander, ahora no tenía que pedirlos, sólo se los daría.

Sin esperar más se abalanzó sobre ella robándole otro roce de labios a la rubia, recostándola sobre la cama y quedando sobre ella. – En definitiva me gusta ser tu novio, Lucy. – Susurró Salamander rosando de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, saboreando ese dulce que provenían de ellos. – Y me gustan tus besos. – Concluyó su frase iniciando con una nueva ronda de besos entre ambos.

Sí, a Lucy también le gustaban sus besos, los de Natsu, los de su querido novio Natsu.

– Se gusssstan. – Susurró Happy con aquella cara divertida y un nuevo chisme que contar en el gremio.

_Natsu y Lucy son unos besadores adictos y pervertidos. _

Pensó el pequeño gato azul mientras volaba hacia Fairy tail donde todos discutían sobre la nueva pareja del momento, o bueno, las parejas del momento ya que no sólo Natsu y Lucy habían dado el siguiente paso. – Espero que Charlie acepte mi pescado. – Susurró el pequeño felino deseando tener la suerte de su padre, compañero y amigo Natsu.

* * *

**¡Hola!, pues, primero que todo cabe decir que soy nueva en este sector de Fanfiction XD pero aun así quise intentar co un fic porque a mí como a muchos me encanta esta pareja *-* pues, espero les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias o críticas constructivas.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
